


A brother for a sister

by SauronsSade



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Little Sister Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Reaping, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SauronsSade/pseuds/SauronsSade
Summary: What if the Winchesters had a little daughter? And what if her name was drawn at a reaping?





	A brother for a sister

As her name sounded through the speakers he could see their father’s heart breaking. They knew she wouldn’t survive the Hunger Games. She was just a little girl.  
Her hesitant steps brought her closer to the stage and to death. He knew she would die and with her the light in their mother’s heart.  
“I volunteer!” The words left his mouth before he could think about it. “I volunteer as a tribute!”  
“Dean!” His brother tried to stop him, but as he saw the look in his eyes he knew he couldn’t.  
“I won’t let her die, Sam!” His words were barely audible through his gritted teeth as he turned around and marched towards the stage.  
The crowd fell silent as he walked over to his sister and hugged her trembling figure.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a volunteer!” The man from the Capitol was overly cheerful, but no one listened to him as Dean stood up, a protective hand on his sister’s shoulder and his eyes on their family. Even from up here he could see the relieve in their parents’ faces. But he knew they were only looking at their daughter. Only the pain in his brother’s face were good for both of his siblings.  
“What’s your name?” The man from the Capitol asked and he glared at him as he responded.  
“I’m Dean Winchester. And I’ll make sure that my sister returns home safe.”


End file.
